This is the Thing
by broweyeds
Summary: Ron and Hermione throughout the Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

They lay their together, Ron looks down at her and smiles. She smiles back inching closer resting her head on his chest, and running her hands down his firm torso. There was no words spoken between them but Ron knew, what was coming next. He bent his head and kissed her right on the lips, pulling her small frame atop his. Their passion grew within the kiss as Ron began to let his hand wander up the back of her shirt. Hermione let out a moan against his lips; Ron instantly became more turned on. She began to tug at the ends of his shirt in desperate attempt to get rid of it. Ron she moaned into his mouth. Ron…

"Ron!" Ron's eyes flew open, and meet with his best friends tired green eyes.

"What's happening" Ron said in a panic, he thankful that the sheets on the bed covered his obvious arousal from his previous dream.

"Nothing, I'm just dead tired and been on watch for awhile now it's your turn" Harry explained flatly. Ron had forgotten where he had been for awhile, he tried to compose himself and shake the thoughts of Hermione.

"Yeah sure no problem mate" Ron said nodding

"Get some sleep you look awful" he noted, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks mate" he said as we went to the other side of the tent to get his well deserved sleep. Ron sat up in bed, stretching is long arms he looked down next him where Hermione lay. They had been up talking last night trying to keep their minds off the inevitable. She had fallen asleep in his bed once again, this wasn't something that was unusual but it wasn't as common as Ron liked it to be. He carefully got out of the trying not to wake Hermione. Once he successfully did so, he wrapped the sheets around Hermione to make up for his lack of body warmth. He grabbed a jacket and the blanket Harry had been using when he was out on watch. He stepped outside he guessed it was somewhere between two and four am, because it was still very dark and the sun had no signs of rising soon. The crisp air hit his face making him even colder, as he sat on the snow dusted ground. He cast a charm to make the slightly dying fire more powerful to give him more heat. He stared at the flames wishing he could be back in the warm bed with Hermione whether they'd be doing nothing or what he had dreamed.

Hermione burrowed her face into the nearby pillow as light poured through the open crack in the tent. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew the tents flap wide open filling the area with cold air and bright light. Hermione shrived pulling the blankets closer to her in hopes she would fall back asleep. But she had no luck; she reluctantly turned over and opened her eyes squinting because of the bright sunlight. She walked over the opening at the tent and closed it so it would stay, the last bit of cold air hit Hermione making her even colder. She scanned the room for some extra clothing that she could wear. She found a flannel button down which she believed was the shirt Ron was wearing yesterday and two big thick socks mismatching one Harry's one Ron's. Once warm again she looked around the room Harry was fast asleep on the other side of the tent she figured Ron had to go on watch at some point in the night which is why she woke to such an empty bed. But that wasn't anything new every time she fell asleep next to him they never woke up next to each other, because one of them would always have to go out on watch. Hermione sighed she hoped that one day they would wake up next to each other. She shuffled her way over to their makeshift kitchen making herself some hot tea.

Ron looked up at Hermione and smiled as she emerged from the tent.

"Morning " Ron said patting on the ground next to him, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"Morning Ron" Hermione replied with a smile as she lowered herself to the ground sitting next to him. Still not used to the brisk cold air she shivered involuntary pulling the flannel shirt closer to her body. Ron saw this; he unwrapped his arm from around his body and extended it to Hermione.

"Come here, body warm dose wonders" he said with a smile, she laughed and scooted next to him leaning her head against his shoulder. He wrapped the blanket around both of them looking in the warmth.

"Nice shirt" Ron said Hermione smiled at him

"It was a little cold this morning, first thing I found" she said shyly. Ron laughed at her timidness snaking his arm around her waist

"It's okay looks better on you anyway" Ron said with a smile looking down at Hermione with her curly hair going in different directions biting down on her lip returning his glaze. Ron knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her, full on the lips no holding back. He moved in closer, until their lips were mere inches apart he was going to do it once and for all. But right before his lips crashed unto hers Hermione soft voice interrupted his thoughts

"Ron…." She said softly, he pulled back a little so he could she her whole face.

"Yeah" he answered.

"This isn't the time or place…for this" Hermione said motioning between the two of them, Ron let out a sigh of disappointment. He was a little angered but he knew that the necklace he currently wore about his neck was affecting his feelings. Even though he hated to admit it Hermione was right.

"Your right…sorry" Ron said quietly, Hermione nuzzled her head back into Ron's chest breathing in his scent. Ron rested his head on top of Hermione's looking out onto the forest, wishing that all this mess would be over and soon. That one day he and Hermione could have the right place and the right time.

Later that day Hermione was reading through one of the various books that she had brought with her in hopes of finding a new piece of information. Harry had finally looked well rested on account of he had slept most of the day away. Ron was once again outside on watch, and Harry was sitting on the couch trying looking at the snitch once more. Giving up due to lack of findings he got up and went to join Hermione at the table.

"Find anything?" he asked hopelessly, Hermione looked up from her book and shook her head.

"Nope, still nothing" Hermione said sadly putting down her book to give her attention to Harry.

"I'm sure were bound to come across something soon" Harry said he knew everyone was tired of not getting anywhere, as was he but it's something that he needed to do with or without Hermione and Ron.

"It's okay Harry. In time" Hermione reassured him, she knew her friend had been worrying a lot lately and he need to know that she was going to be there for him. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment, until Harry had remembered what he found late last night when he went to wake up Ron. His face broke out into a smile, Hermione looked at him confused

"What are you smiling about" Hermione said.

"Oh nothing, just last night when I went to wake Ron you two looked pretty cozy" Harry said with a smirk. Hermione felt her face get hot immediately as she filled with embarrassment.

"I um fell asleep there again…we were talking last night…and um I dozed off" Hermione explained quickly.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you two were doing" Harry said doubtfully, he could tell Hermione was becoming more embarrassed by the second but he couldn't help but joke around with her. Harry has known for awhile now that his two friends had strong feelings for each other, but just recently it had become more evident than ever. Though he was happy for his friends has they were finally making progress in their relationship, he couldn't help but feel lonely ever once in awhile.

"Really Harry, we did nothing else but talk this isn't a time to be thinking about those kinds of things" Hermione stated firmly. Harry gave her a questioning deciding if he should believe her or not he could tell but the slight disappointment that played across her features that she wasn't lying.

"I guess" Harry said shrugging his shoulders. Harry looked to the outside of the tent seeing Ron's figure huddled outside the front.

"I should go out there now, he's been out for awhile now" Harry said getting up from the table

"Alright, I'll take the next shift after you" Hermione said, Harry nodded as he went outside to relieve Ron from his shift. Moments later Ron came into the tent

"Damn its cold out there" Ron said rubbing his hands together to get the feeling back. Hermione was back to reading her book, so she simply nodded. Her feelings towards Ron have grown even stronger these past couple months and sometimes it was hard for her to keep herself uncontrolled. Even though it was hard she knew that they didn't need any more distractions. Ron walked over to where Hermione was reading putting his hand on the back of her chair leaving over her to see the contents of her book. She rolled her eyes as a slight smile played across her lips

"What do you want Ron" Hermione asked looking up at him pretending to be annoyed. But she didn't fool him he knew this game, they have played it before, it consists of heavy flirting and playful touches that they both wish would turn into something more.

"I would like to interrupt your reading" Ron said smartly, Hermione let a laugh escape from her lips.

"Well you have successfully done so. Good job Weasley" she retorted, Ron laughed in triumph. Hermione rubbed her neck, it had been sore from the way she had been reading.

"What's wrong? Stiff neck?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I've been reading for awhile now" Hermione said continuing to rub the back of her aching neck.

"Well then why don't you lie down and I'll help you with that" Ron said nodding over to the couch, Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing" Hermione asking, thinking that this was one of his fantasies he wanted to fulfill with her. But to Hermione's surprise it was something rather innocent.

"Just a simple neck rub, it'll make it feel better. Plus lying down creates less tension for it" Ron explained, Hermione looked rather surprised which caught Ron off guard.

"Why do you look so surprised…wait did you think I was gonna do" Ron said coming to the realization that Hermione must've been thinking along more scandalous lines. Hermione began to blush as she felt her face get hot,

"Nothing" she answered quickly, Ron's lips broke apart into a grin and let out a laugh.

"Miss Granger don't you have a dirty mind" Ron said jokingly embarrassing Hermione even further.

"Oh shut up Ron! It's because I've been around you too much!" Hermione said trying to defend herself but only making the situation more in embarrassing for her. Ron's grin grew wider

"Ah I see how it is, I make you think dirty thoughts" Ron said with a grin. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she put her hands up to cover her face, because now she was just utterly embarrassed. Even though she knew that know was kidding, he was right.

"Not like that Ron! It's from all the perverted comments you always have!" Hermione said in one last attempt to save herself. Ron just laughed at her pure embarrassment; he thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"Mhmm sure…now about that neck rub, come on" Ron said taking Hermione's hand and bringing her onto the couch. Hermione laid down putting her head on Ron's lap as he began to rub her sore neck. His hands did wonders; Hermione could only imagine the things that he could beyond her neck. She wished so badly that they weren't here but instead at the Burrow in his room or at her house in her room and everything was okay there was no more war, it was just them. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as she let her thoughts run wild.

A/N: Hope you liked it the next chapter is already half written, please let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ron looked at Hermione; her eyes closed biting down on her lip. He loved it when she did that, it drove him crazy as she lightly sucked on her bottom lip biting down harder. To be that bottom lip, to have her lips on his, to have her biting at his neck just the thought drove him mad. Ron let out an inaudible groan he knew he had to pull himself together after all Hermione was resting her head on his lap, this was not the time for a hard on. Ron then cleared his throat hoping he would pull Hermione from whatever she was thinking about, luckily for him it worked. Her eyes snapped open looking up at him in shock. He shot her a goofy smile,

"Sorry didn't mean to...um wake you" Ron said, even thought his intentions were just that.

"It's fine, no worries" Hermione said flashing him her beautiful smile.

"Your neck feeling any better" Ron said, giving her neck one last rub.

"Yes, your hands do wonders" Hermione said sitting up on the couch moving around her new achy free neck. Ron smirked at her comment,

"Oh you have no idea what these hands can do" Ron said holding them up like there were precious works of art. Hermione laughed at Ron's cockiness,

"Alright there Weasley, don't let it get to your head now" Hermione said knocking his hands down, Ron gave her a mock face of horror.

"Now, these hands are gonna have to get you" Ron said, Hermione looked at him with confusion but before she could say anything Ron launched himself at her grabbing at her sides and tickling her against her ribs. Instantly Hermione burst out into fits of laugher, squirming underneath Ron.

"Ron…no..please..stop!" Hermione squealed in between laughing, Ron laughed at the sight of Hermione trying to get free of his grim but failing miserably. Eventually Hermione managed to get to the other side of the couch from Ron but he was looking at her like he was going to attack again.

"Ron please, doesn't" Hermione said trying to be serious but couldn't hide the smile from her face. Hermione's arm was outstretched in efforts to keep Ron away, but they both knew if he really tried she would be powerless. Ron smiled and grabbed her arm pulling her back into him.

"Gottcha" he whispered against her ear, Hermione could feel the smirk across his face she rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed but she too was smiling.

"Fine…you win" Hermione said in defeat, Ron let his arms go lose around her but she still remained sitting on his lap.

"Now you know, never to under estimate these hands" Ron said in a very serious tone, Hermione laughed grabbing his hands.

"Oh I promise I never will, your hands are truly blessed Ron, how could I ever they weren't" Hermione said every word dripping with sarcasm, holding his hands she kissed them to emphasis the clear greatness of them.

"Well Hermione I've gotta say you sure know how to tell a man exactly what he wants to hear" Ron said, intertwining one of his hands with hers. Hermione let out a little laugh, looking down at their hands then up at him.

"Well I am a women, we all know how to do it" Hermione said, Ron was looking into her eyes searching for answers he wish he knew like when the war would be over, when were they finally going to get their chance, and of course she knew none of these but he just wished. She started back with the same intensity hoping that maybe one day this moment would be followed up by a passionate kiss and much more. Ron thought that maybe if he just said those three words, she would let him in they could have their moment right now; right before Ron was going to speak Harry came through the tents opening. The burst of cold air made them both snap for their trace, Hermione stood up immediately.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something. Too bad if I am Hermione your turn" Harry spat handing the necklace over to her, suddenly his words from before seemed a little harsh.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said softly walking out towards the tent.

"Sorry Hermione I didn't mean to sound so-

"It's fine Harry really, I know it's just the necklace" Hermione called back as she disappeared outside into the cold. Ron was still wrapped up in the moment him and Hermione had, he finally looked up to see Harry standing in front of him with a knowing look.

"So…um what was that" Harry asked bluntly, Ron just shook his head.

"Nothing actually we were just fooling around, but not the kind I wish it was" Ron clarified, Harry shook his head. He could tell that it was killing Ron to be so close like this.

"Hey, you know she'll come around" Harry said taking a seat next to his best friend, giving him a pat on the back.

"Yeah I know, it's just she says this isn't the right time. Which I get…to an extent" Ron explained, Harry looked at him slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well I mean I get that we have to find these horcruxes and fight this war and we need to focus on that. But at the same time what if I don't make it through this or worse she doesn't. Then waiting would seem silly" Ron said sadly, it was something that had been on his mind he was glad to get it off his chest. Due to Harry's lack of response Ron panicked,

"I'm bonkers aren't I" Ron said looking at Harry who shook his head.

"No you're not, I see where you're coming from, but I also see where Hermione is coming from. You just gotta be positive mate, were all gonna make it through this alright" Harry said patting his shoulder one last time giving him a reassuring look. Ron nodded; he could always count on Harry to put his mind at ease.

"Thanks mate, I needed to hear that" Ron said feeling better; Harry mumbled a no problem before plopping himself unto the bed which made a very loud creaking sound.

"Well this is new…" Harry said looking over at Ron who seemed to not be paying attention anymore. Harry smiled, and sat down on his bed again with more force this time making the creak even louder bringing Ron from his thoughts.

"Bloody hell what was that?" Ron said looking at Harry with pure confusion written across his face.

"Good question" Harry said acting totally clueless, he shifted his weight hard on his bed making it creak again.

"Ron can I ask you something" Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah…" Ron replied confused.

"Have you and Hermione been um…oh wow this is awkward… um you know fucking around on my bed" Harry said trying his hardest to keep his serious face on. He knew Ron appreciated this kind of humor, Ron's face instantly broke out into a smile he knew Harry was just trying to make him feel better. But instead of just laughing it off he was going to get Harry back this time.

"Well…I guess we just didn't want to make you feel awkward but yeah…" Ron said keeping an even tone making it sound believable, Harry quickly looked up at Ron who had seemed to have his mind elsewhere already. Harry stared at him for a couple moments but still nothing his mouth fell open

"Oh my god…you're serious. OH MY GOD! YOU HAD SEX ON MY BED!" Harry yelled jumping up from the bed. It took every bit of Ron not to break out into laugher; he sat up on the couch running a worrying hand through his hair keeping up the charade.

"Yeah I'm sorry mate, I was going to tell you just now but I couldn't bring myself to do it" Ron said Harry was beyond confused he couldn't tell if Ron was telling the truth or not. So he asked a question that would either break him or be something he would truly regret.

"So…what did you do exactly" Harry asked hesitantly, Ron was taken aback but didn't let it show, he knew what he'd say he's fantasized about Hermione enough times this would be cake.

"Well first I had her here right on this couch she was on top of course riding me, loving every fucking minute of it, then she wanted round two and of course I couldn't let down my girl so we went for round two. And see we thought it was my bed we fell on but I guess it was yours, sorry about that by the way, anyway so she was begging me to take her a second time and she was so wet, my go-

"OKAY!" Harry said putting his hands up in complete shock he couldn't believe his ears and he certainly didn't want to hear anymore Hermione was like a sister to him. The look on Harry's face was absolutely priceless and Ron couldn't hold it in anymore he broke out into laughter. Harry looked at him like he was the most insane person in the world for he couldn't figure out what had been so funny but then his mind finally made the connections.

"I can't believe you, you liar!" Harry said in disbelief, Ron had been laughing so hard breathing had become a difficulty and tears formed in his eyes. Harry just shook his head, though he had to admit Ron had really got him this time but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction just yet and laugh.

"I…got…you SO GOOD!" Ron said in between his laughs, Harry just still sat there shaking his head.

"Yeah that was…I don't even know what that was" Harry said blankly still in shock from the things Ron had said about Hermione. But what did he expect he had joked around with Ron about this for awhile now, it was bound to happen someday. Ron finally calmed down wiping the tears from his eyes, and letting out a deep breath.

"Wow haven't laughed that hard in awhile. Felt good" Ron said.

"Well I'm glad one of us is laughing… "Harry said flatly his expression was still blank in disbelief.

"Mate, you should've seen your face it was priceless" Ron explained, Harry finally looked at him.

"Yeah, I bet. It was all fun and games until you had to bring out the descriptive sex of you and Hermione" Harry said, Ron just laughed.

"Come on Harry you always make fun of me getting with Hermione, or er the lack of getting with her, I had to get you back" Ron explained, Harry knew it was true.

"Yeah with those descriptions you could've fooled me" Harry said, Ron laughed.

"And that I did. What can I say…I um think about her a lot…."Ron said.

"Yeah I bet…let me tell you never doing that again" Harry said letting out a laugh finally seeing the humor in the situation. Ron was happy to see Harry finally laugh at the situation, there's nothing better than having a good laugh with your friends and that's what Ron gave him. The boys sat talking together and poking fun at each other for the rest of the night; it was like back at Hogwarts in the boy's dormitory because sometimes it's nice to revert back to old ways.

Hermione walked into the painfully quiet tent, she knew Harry and Ron had an interesting night because she heard them laughing for half the night. Hermione looked over at Harry who was fast asleep on his bed, one arm hanging over touching the floor. Then she looked over at Ron who had fallen asleep on the couch his shirt slightly pushed up revealing his flat toned stomach. Hermione lightly touched his arm,

"Ron" she whispered softly shaking his arm a little harder, his eyes flew open looking alarmed but they suddenly softened when he realized he was looking at Hermione.

"Your turn" she whispered handing over the necklace, Ron nodded stretching his long limbs. Hermione quickly took the spot Ron had been occupying, mostly because it had still been nice and warm from his body heat and his faint scent lingered in the air. Hermione closed her eyes slowly sleeping into a deep sleep.

The next morning Ron had been in an awful mood despite the great night he and Harry had. Since he had been on watch half the night and most of the morning he deiced he was done. He got up and walked into their tent. There he saw Harry and Hermione at the kitchen table they were talking about something, Hermione was smiling a lot and Harry was laughing. Ron suddenly felt left out, like they were both doing this on purpose. He just stood there looking at the both of them, he was convinced they were ignoring him but he refused to say anything. Suddenly Hermione turned her head and noticed Ron,

"Ron…what's wrong" Hermione asked knowing right away that something wasn't right.

"He's wearing the necklace" Harry reminded Hermione; she nodded and got up to move closer to Ron. She smiled once she got to him placing her hand on his chest, about to take the necklace from him in order to calm him down.

"What do you think your doing Hermione" Ron said pushing her hand off his chest. Hermione looked at him with confusion,

"Ron let me just take the necklace okay" Hermione said gently.

"No you think you can come over here being all flirty like, to try to make everything better don't think I didn't just see you two!" Ron said accusingly, Hermione looked at him with astonishment.

"Ron what are you talking about, me and Harry were just talking about one of the stories in th-

"Yeah yeah I'm sure that's what that was!" Ron said, shaking his head.

"Ron listen let me just take the necklace and you won't act this way" Hermione said very calmly trying to reach for the necklace but Ron once again pushed her hands away.

"Oh yeah just blame it on the necklace make me look crazy. I know what you're doing Hermione your just trying to fuck me over, by making it look like you care but then behind my back you shack up with Harry!" Ron yelled, these words were hurtful to Hermione but she knew he didn't mean them.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that. You know that that's not true Ron stop being ridiculous! Now hand over the necklace it's my shift." Harry yelled seeing that Hermione wasn't having any luck with Ron.

"Fine here's your bloody necklace. But it doesn't change anything I still know what I saw!" Ron said throwing the necklace on the floor and pushing past Hermione. Harry picked up the necklace and went outside.

"Ron! Don't think your getting away with this" Hermione said turning around, she was mad. Ron just looked at her with a blank look.

"What because I've finally figured you out. Please Hermione no saving yourself this time" Ron said disgusted. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, did Ron actually think something was going on between her and Harry.

"Ron are you honestly so thick that you think I'm fooling around with Harry!" Hermione yelled putting her hands on her hips her stare burning a hole through Ron as she waited for his response. Ron was so caught up in emotions he didn't know what to feel, leading him to his number one emotion, anger. He walked over stopping directing in front of her there was almost no space between the two. Hermione swallowed hard, she didn't know what was going to happened next Ron had always been unpredictable when he was like this.

A/N: Hope you liked it, next chapter should be up soon, because I can't seem to get myself to stop writing it. Please let me know what you're thinking :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione reluctantly looked up at Ron; his face was full of emotion of which she couldn't tell. His blue eyes were staring down at her, looking softer than before. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but instead of hearing her thoughts out loud she felt Ron's lips on hers. She was shocked; Hermione would've never guessed their argument would end this way. Ron brought his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her against him with want, Hermione's arms snaked around his neck kissing him even deeper. Their tongues danced with each other as Ron knew he wanted Hermione more than ever right now. He needed more than just a kiss; he pulled his lips from hers and began to kiss down her neck and collarbone. Hermione was breathing heavily trying to gather her thoughts so she could speak.

"Ron…" she said faintly, but he didn't stop he continued nipping and sucking at the nape of her neck. Hermione bit back a moan, for he had found the sensitive spot of her neck,

"Ron!" Hermione said forcefully pulling him away from her neck. Ron suddenly stopped looking at Hermione in panic.

"Hermione….I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I..." Ron mumbled stumbling over his words, he was clearly embarrassed as red crept around his features. Hermione looked at him with a small smile, warping her arms around his neck again bring his face down to her level as she leaning her forehead against his.

"No need to apologize…it's not like I didn't enjoy that" Hermione whispered with a smile, Ron's face broke out into a smile feeling relived. Ron went in to kiss her again, but she pulled back.

"…But like I said before, it's not the time or place for this" Hermione said firmly letting her hands fall to his chest; Ron knew she was right and he had to respect her wishes. He took her hands from his chest and kissed them before letting him go.

"I know" Ron said sadly, Hermione gave him a quick peck on check as thanks for understanding and then she went off to read one of her many books.

Later that night there had been a storm, the wind was whipping in every direction making the tent sway. Hermione begged Harry to come inside,

"Harry it's awful out here, we'll be fine for one night without watch" Hermione called clutching her sweater close to her, as a gust of wind swept snow spiraling everywhere.

"No it's fine Hermione really, just some flurries" Harry explained, Hermione shook her head and went over to Harry grabbing his arm, pulling him back with her.

"No it's not fine; I don't need you getting sick. You wouldn't want that would you?" Hermione said in a very mom way, giving Harry a knowing look. He simply nodded as he let Hermione drag him back inside. It had been much warmer in there even though there was still a chill in the air, anything beat being outside.

"Here you are mate" Ron said handing Harry some freshly hot tea warming his numb hands immediately. Hermione took a blanket that lay near the fire and warped around Harry.

"Your practically numb Harry. At this rate you're going to get sick" Hermione said with worry, Harry just shook his head.

"Ah don't worry Hermione, just need a good sleep and I'll be fine in the morning" Harry said with a forced grin trying to get Hermione to stop fusing over him.  
"Alright if you say so..." Hermione said with doubt

"He's a big boy 'Minoe I think he can take care of himself" Ron said, Hermione just rolled her eyes for she had been taking care of Harry and Ron practically their whole lives. Harry finished off his tea in no time, and scarfed down some leftovers.

"Well I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm beat. You two try to behave yourselves now" Harry said with a smirk, Hermione blushed thinking of the events that had happen earlier that day and Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least we can't have sex in your bed, you'll be in it" Ron said jokingly, Harry laughed and response and muttered a goodnight. Ron looked over to Hermione, who looked perplexed

"What was that all about" Hermione asked in a accusing tone, Ron could tell she was mad but didn't know why.

"What are you talking about" Ron said in confusion,

"I'm talking about you telling Harry we won't have sex in his bed. Since when have we ever had sex in his bed or anywhere for that matter!" Hermione yelled, it suddenly dawned on Ron that Hermione hadn't been there that night he and Harry had joked about that. Ron felt his checks turn a bright red not realizing how embarrassing the situation actually was. Hermione stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest waiting for an answer.

"Oh well, um it sounds a lot worse than it is. Just a joke me and Harry have…"Ron explained awkwardly, Hermione gave him a questioning look but then decided it wasn't worth it letting her arms drop back to her sides.

"You know what I don't even what to know" Hermione said, walking back to her spot in front of the fire with her book. Ron took a breath relieved that there wasn't another fight amongst them. He threw himself on the couch across from where Hermione was sitting. She was already absorbed in her; he looked at her taking in every one of her features. Her big brown eyes moving with the words, her long slender fingers stroking the page in anticipation to turn it, her curly hair had fallen from its pony tail it was once in letting her curls fly lose everywhere. As Ron moved down her body, he had not realized he had been caught staring until Hermione had said something,

"Can I help you" Hermione said,_ Yes_ Ron thought as he looked over at her, for the first time he had no shame, she knew what he wanted.

"Just taking in the view" Ron said, Hermione shot him a playful grin and went back to reading her book. Ron looked at her in question wanting to know what she was thinking, wanting to know if it was about him as she began to bite her lip again. Ron noticed that Hermione began to clutch her blanket that was wrapped around her closer to her,

"You look cold" Ron said flatly, Hermione looked up at him briefly and then returned to her.

"I'm fine" Hermione stated.

"Well then I'm cold" Ron said studying her every reaction. He knew that he was probably disturbing her reading time, but he hoped that she secretly wanted him to. Her eyes peered over her book just enough so Ron could see them,

"Would you like to some blanket" Hermione said sounded annoyed even though she wasn't at all. Ron shot her his infamous goofy grin,

"Thought you'd never ask" he bought himself up and over to the other couch plopping himself down right next to Hermione. The force of his weight made Hermione shift,

"Uh Ron can't you sit down nicely" she said repositioning herself to the comfortable position she had just been in. Ron just rolled his eyes in response, as he lay down on the couch resting his head on Hermione's leg. Her hair was all pushed to one side exposing her neck to him, he wanted so bad to kiss it, leave his mark. But he knew he couldn't, he had to distract himself with something else.

"Hermione have I ever told you I love you hair like this" Ron said pulling lightly at one of the curls and letting it bounce back, Hermione pulled herself from her book once more looking down at him.

"Really" she said surprised, not believing his words.

"What, you don't believe me" Ron asked as if reading her mind, she let out a small laugh.

"Nope, but I do believe that you don't want me reading at all tonight" Hermione said putting down her book.

"Well that may be true but, I still do love your hair like this. All curly and wild and…everywhere" Ron said, Hermione smiled down at him running her hand through his hair pushing it out of his face.

"Well thank you Ron, you've kinda got the same look going for ya right now too. Well not curly but wild and everywhere that's for sure" Hermione said with a little laugh,

"I'm glad my need for a haircut is amusing to you" Ron said with smiling at her, Hermione let her head fall to back of the couch closing her eyes. It had been a long day for all of them and she was exhausted. Hermione idly played with Ron's hair before she drifted off to sleep. Ron loved the feeling of Hermione's hands twisting and twirling his hair through her delicate fingers. Eventually she stopped, Ron looked up at her, and she had fallen asleep with her hand rested lightly on Ron's head. It was the little things like this that Ron lived for just being with Hermione having her hand resting on his head, it made it him happy. It made him forget about what was still in store, made him not want to wait anymore. As Ron emerged himself into his thoughts he too slipped into the darkness, dreaming of the girl that would one day be his.

As the days went on Ron and Hermione had shared their little moments here and there when they were alone, ones similar to the night by the fire. They hadn't kissed since the day Ron had accused her of fooling around with Harry, but they both wanted it. Hermione was for the first time in these past couple weeks truly content. She sat at the table flipping through the book Dumbledore left her once more in desperate attempt to find something. Ron lying on one of the bunks, and Harry sat with her at the table flipping through another book. Suddenly Hermione stopped, thinking of sword of Gryffindor instantly something came to her,

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, Harry quickly looked up at her in with hope in his eyes.

"The sword can destroy Horcuxes! The sword is infused with basilisk venom!" Harry quickly stood up in excitement.

"Dumbledore needed it for the locket-"

" and he knew they wouldn't let you have it-"

"but that didn't stop him, he made a fake" Hermione said, as they slowly began to put the pieces together.

"and the real one is hidden somewhere" Harry concluded, but where they both had no idea. But either way it had been a breakthrough of them.

"Where could it be, think Harry" Hermione urged, wanting to know the answers. Harry just shook his head, he had no idea.

"I have no idea, Ron what do you think…Ron?" Harry said turning over to see Ron sitting on the bed looking stone cold.

"Remembered I'm here did you" Ron said starkly.

"Please don't let me soil all your fun" Ron said bitterly lying back down on his bed. Harry looked at Hermione in confusion she had been just as confused.

"If you've got something to say then just say it" Harry said, Ron slowly got up anger playing across his features.

"You expect me to all happy like the two of you, because we have found something else that you know nothing about" Ron said angrily, Hermione got up from her seat slowing knowing that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"It takes time Ron, at least were making progress" Harry said trying to stay level headed.

"Alright Harry we found one Horcux and if you haven't noticed were as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the next one" Ron exclaimed "I just thought we'd be getting stuff done by now"

"Well I'm sorry we can't stay at a five star hotel, and find a Horcux every other day. What did you think you singed up for Ron." Harry spat. Ron glared at him,

"Not this You don't know what it's like worrying about your family like this. Your parents are dead! You don't have a family!" He bellowed, Harry suddenly snapped for Ron had hit a nerve with him.

"Fine then, Go! Leave!" Harry shouted, pointing at the door

"Ron, take off the necklace you wouldn't be like-

"Yes he would. It's clearly been on his mind for awhile now" Harry spat at Hermione shutting her up.

"Well" Harry said looking at Ron waiting for his answer; he narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"I'm out of here" Ron said throwing the necklace on the bed grabbing his things shoving them into a backpack.

"What about you" Ron said, looking over at Hermione who had been holding back tears of anger and sadness.

"…wh..what?" Hermione said chocking back the tears.

"Are you coming or staying" Ron said flatly, Hermione couldn't believe Ron he wasn't actually making her chose, he wasn't actually leaving. But the look on this face had said he was more serious than ever.

"I'm staying, we said we'd help him Ron.." Hermione explained quietly from behind Harry. Ron's face tightened as his anger grew.

"I see how it is…" Ron said, and with that he walked out of the tent. Hermione pushed past Harry practically knocking him over when she realized the reality of the situation. Everything that happened between the two of them in the past few days, the beginnings of a relationship that had started to form was all ruined now.

"Ron! Please!" Hermione screamed tears streaming down her face, but she was too late Ron had already disapparated. She stood at the edges of their camp calling his name over and over again but she had no luck. The ache in her heart set in more and more as each second went by that Ron was gone, for it was very possible that was the very last time she would ever see Ron Weasley. As the realization hit her tears had began to fall faster, she had never felt so helpless in her life.

A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long. Please let me know what your thinking and the next chapter should be up soon because I can't stop writing this story :)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked over at Hermione she laid on Ron's bed, he figured that he let her be for now. He tried to talk to her earlier but it was no use. Harry knew that Hermione was hurting, in time she would get better. He hoped.

Hermione took in the smell of Ron as it lingered on his sheets; she never thought she could be so tore. She was mad at Ron for just picking up and leaving after a bad day, but at the same time she couldn't help but miss him. But this had to be one of the worst things Ron had ever done, leaving them like this, leaving her. She'd rather see him snog Lavender a hundred more times then have to go through this. Her mind never stopped, the questions in her head never subsided. What if he never returned? What if she doesn't make it? What if he doesn't make it? And worst of all what if his last words were to her 'I see how it is'. All these thoughts had created a knot in her stomach, making a permanent ache in her gut. Hermione let out a sigh, she knew nothing would make this get better any quicker. She sat up looking over at Harry who had been studying her, she figured he was worried.

"Where would you like to go next Harry" Hermione said softly her voice cracking for the lack of use. Harry looked over at her in surprise, he wasn't expecting her to say anything but he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

"Godric Hollow" Harry replied, Hermione pursed her lips weighing the pros and cons in her head.

"I don't know how safe that would be Harry" Hermione said locgically but Harry didn't care.

"I don't care, it's were my parents used to live I want to go there" Harry stated firmly, Hermione looked at Harry she was doubtful but could tell Harry was serious about this.

"Alright, even though it might not be the safest…I've also been thinking we'd have to go there" Hermione said, Harry's face broke out into a smile.

"Tomorrow then?" Harry questioned hopefully, Hermione just nodded lying back down in the scent of Ron closing her eyes hoping to forget about everything that had happened, but Harry voice broke the silence.

"You should probably eat something Hermione" Harry offered, it's been two days since Ron left, and two days since Hermione has eaten. Hermione opened her eyes once again slowly, she heard the concern in Harry's voice, and even though she wasn't hungry she figured having a bit of something would at least make Harry feel better.

"Yeah maybe I should" she answered flatly, getting up to join Harry at the table he had already had one of their makeshift sandwiches ready for her.

"Can't promise it'll be good" Harry joked, Hermione smiled at him

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said as she began to eat the sandwich, not realizing how hungry she actually was.

"Oh no problem, I was making myself one I figured I'd make two" Harry said,

"Not just for the sandwich, but for…yeah know…dealing with me like this…"Hermione said softly the twinge of happiness had faded away as the night Ron left replayed in her head over again. Harry put his hand over hers,

"Hey, it's not a problem it's what friends do" Harry replied simply, Hermione looked up into his green eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Harry" she said, feeling truly grateful that Harry indeed was such a great friend. After finishing the sandwich she desperately needed, she lay back down on Ron's bunk closing her eyes taking in his scent pretending that he still lay next to her and eventually drifting off to sleep.

**Hermione cast the charms to protect them at a new campsite yet again. They had went to Godric Hollow, today thinking it would give them more answers it just left them with more questions. Harry had been pleased to finally see the graves of his parents, and Hermione had snagged a book about Dumbledore from Bathilda. After finishing the charms she went back in the tent, where Harry said he'd take the first shift of the night which Hermione was thankful. It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to get off her feet. As soon as she lay down sudden relief fulfill her body, she picked up her new book and began to read. ****Harry sat outside in the cold, keeping watch, he was worried about Hermione she hadn't slept much since Ron left.**

**"Stupid idiot, always has to fuck up when everything is just getting there" Harry muttered to himself, as much as he was jealous of his two friends, he had to admit that before Ron left they were finally getting somewhere. Harry had seen the late night talks, their sly little touches, and late night neck rubs, they were finally getting it. But now Harry was sure Hermione would never forgive Ron, he laughed to himself.**

**"Though Hermione always finds a way to" He said to himself, he looked up at the woods and saw something that caught his eye. It was a glowing doe, a patronus actually. Harry got up from his seat to get a better look, as he got closer it walked away he began to follow it leading him to a frozen pond under it something glowing. Harry looking through the thick ice, and made out a figure of a sword**

**"The sword of Gryffindor" Harry whispered in amazement, he broke through the ice striping down and jumped in. He swam down to the sword almost there when suddenly he felt something pull at his, he was struggling and he couldn't breathe, he thought this was it. But then he felt someone grab him pulling him up out of the water taking the sword with them. He finally came to the surface gasping for air, he reaching around for his glasses. Once finally being able to see he saw Ron standing infront of him also drenched in water holding the sword. **

**"Ron?" Harry asked in disbelief**

**"Hey Harry" Ron said nonchalantly, Harry still stared at him wide eyed.**

**"How did you find me" Harry said, **

**"I **saw your patronus the deer" Ron explained.

"That wasn't mine, I've got a stag" Harry said, Ron looked at him in confusion.

"Ah right" Ron said, though Harry now wondered whose patronus it actually was, he was still happy to see Ron.

"Well now that we got the sword we can get rid of this" Harry said holding up the locket, putting it on a log near by. "There ya go Ron it's all you" Harry said motioning over to Ron, who looked uneasy.

"I don't know Harry I don't think I can why don't you do it" Ron said hesitantly.

"Then why did you come back, this is what this is all about Ron" Harry said firmly.

"You Right, let's do it" Ron said griping the sword in his hand firmly,

"Now you're going to have kill it right away whatever is in here is going to put up a fight" Harry explained, Ron nodded signaling he was ready. Harry opened the locket big black smoke emerged, through it came a vision of Harry and Hermione intertwined in a rather passionate embrace. Ron felt anger come over him, he faintly hear Harry yelling in the background but his words were lost. As time went bay his feelings became worse and worse as the images in front of him became more and more hurtful. He charged towards the locket bring the sword above his head and slamming it back down to the locket killing the back smoke, he looked down and it was destroyed. He smiled over at Harry,

"You did it mate" Harry said coming over giving him a pat on the back. Harry picked it up giving it over to Ron who felt more proud than ever.

"Ya think this will help me win Hermione back" Ron asked jokingly, Harry let out a small laugh,

"Possibly but your gonna need a hell of a lot more than that" Harry said Ron's face fell. "

That bad huh" Ron said, Harry nodded remembering the days Hermione spent silent in the absence of Ron. Arriving back at the tent Harry called Hermione out, to tell her the good news.

"Hermione!" Harry called,

"What? Is everything alright" She replied coming out in panic.

"Yeah everything's fine, great actually" Harry said pointing over to Ron who had held the destroyed horcrux. Hermione felt relived to see Ron, as he smiled at her, but then her eyes narrowed feeling the anger that she had for him leaving.

"Hey" Ron said with a stupid smile, Hermione went over to him, ron was expecting an embrace but instead got a shove.

"I can't believe you, you come back here after leaving in a bit old fit and all you say is hey, hey!" Hermione said grabbing Ron's own bagging and swinging it at him, Ron blocked he swats in order to protect himself.

"Calm down well ya, I just destroyed a horcrux, doesn't that mean anything to you!" Ron said in his defense, Hermione stepped back and looked at him in disbelief.

"Where did you get the sword" Hermione questioned.

"I found it with Harry" Ron explained, Hermione looked over at Harry for conformation.

"Yeah it's true, kinda a long story" Harry said, Hermione turned back to Ron.

"How did you know where we were" Hermione questioned yet again studying Ron's face.

"Yeah how did you know" Harry added,

"Well I was hiding out one night, and all of the sudden I heard a voice, your voice Hermione" Ron said, Hermione looked at him not believing him at all.

"And what did I say" Hermione spat him,

"My name that's it, Just my name. So I clicked the deluminator and a ball of light floated out going right into me, right in my heart" Ron said pointing to his chest.

"Then I disapparated, because I had this feeling that it would take me to wherever I needed to be and it did" Ron explained, Hermione just looked at him blankly.

"Touching story Ronald" Hermione said, before turning on her heel and going back into the tent. Harry looked over at Ron whose features showed disappointment.

"She'll come around mate" Harry said patting Ron on the back, Ron nodded.

"Yeah I know, how long you reckon shell be mad for" Ron asked, Harry just shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe you could try another touching story" Harry joked, Ron let a smile play on his lips.

"I know it sounds weird, but I swear every word of it is true" Ron said

"I don't doubt it" Harry said

"I'm gotta take watch so, try not to kill each other in there alright" Harry said, Ron nodded.

"Don't worry I doubt she'll even look at me at this point" Ron said sadly. Ron made his way back into the tent as predicted Hermione didn't even lift her head when he came in. He looked over at her reading in the corner, he missed her , and her overpowering curls, and her shapely lips, and he smooth voice, he missed it all. Ron wished so much that he could kiss her, that she could be his tonight, but he knew that wouldn't be a opinion for tonight, and possible ever. His clothes still damp from the water he decided to dry them by the fire striping down to his boxers.

Since his back was to Hermione he hadn't seen her suddenly take interest in his presence as he began to take off his layers. Hermione bit down on her lip as she watched take off his jacket, then his sweater, then his shirt, finally exposing his flat toned stomach. He then moved to his belt unbuckling it and pulling down his pants leaving him is his boxers his toned legs now exposed. Ron was making it very hard for Hermione to be mad at him. Hermione studied his body taking in every curve, every muscle and every freckle. Ron then turned around catching Hermione's eye, at first it took him off guard, but then he suddenly had felt confident he smirked over at her. In realizing she had gotten caught she quickly darted her eyes, to the opposite side of the room, then back to her book. The heat began to creep up around her neck and checks, she knew she was caught she had been being so obvious. She bit down on her lip harder pretending to read the book in front of her, not being able to focus on the words due to Ron's half naked body, and the embarrassment of getting caught starting at it. She prayed that he wouldn't say anything but she should've known better.

"Where you just checking me out" Ron asked a smirk playing across his lips. Hermione had just deiced to ignore Ron until he had went away, as she stayed silent staring down at her book. Ron slightly disappointed in the lack of answer, wasn't going to give up too quickly. Since Hermione was already mad at him he figured pushing her buttons a little wouldn't do any harm if anything they could make things better. He walked over to her, still in his boxers, stopping right in front of her. Hermione swallowed hard trying to pretend she hadn't noticed Ron had been standing right in front of her. Ron put his hands of either arms of the chair, leaning in to get nice and close to Hermione's face but she refused to look up.

"Don't think I didn't see that, you looking over at me like that" Ron said in low voice, Hermione couldn't fight it any longer, she looked up at Ron who was two inches from her face.

"Ever hear of personal space" Hermione said trying to stay mad at Ron even though she wanted him more than ever right now. Ron stood up fully again looking down at her,

"Not gonna admit it huh" Ron said, trying to get something out of Hermione that wasn't full of anger. Hermione just stared back at him, as much as she wanted to play the game he was so desperately trying to start, Hermione wasn't going to let him off so easy of what he had done to her. She couldn't. Hermione simply rose from her chair, leaving almost no space between her and Ron; she pushed past him putting her soft hand of his hard chest brushing her body past his to get around him. He tried to snake his muscular arm around her waist in attempted to get her to stay but changed his mind mid try, his toned stomach touching her body, she tried so hard to make the want for his body not show on her face. Ron stood there now alone in his boxers; he hung his head for Hermione had been angrier than he would've guessed. He put on an old sweater and some pajamas bottoms. Going over to one of the beds and popping himself down, letting out a loud sigh of frustration.

Hermione peaked over at Ron through his lashes, he had clothes on again, she was relived but mostly disappointed. She never realized what he had been hiding under his lose shirts and bulky sweaters. Hermione hated just sitting in here with Ron without talking, he had been gone for what seemed like forever and she wished he would returned on so many occasions, and now he's back and she can't even bring herself to talk to him. Hermione could tell that he was frustrated; he always rubbed his face when he didn't know what to do. Even though talking to him would go against everything she wanted right now, she didn't care. She had to, she needed to.

"Ron" Hermione started quietly, Ron's head instantly perked up at the sound of her voice like puppy.

"Yeah" He said eagerly, she put down her book, she was going to get right down to business just because she was talking to him didn't mean it had to pleasant.

"Why, did you leave like that" Hermione said bluntly, Ron looked taken back and began to shake his head.

"I don't know Hermione I wish I didn't as soon as I left I wanted to be back here it was that bloody necklace I tell you, it really got to me" Ron said, who was now sitting up on the bed. Hermione pursed her lips thinking about how much the locket indeed did affect Ron, the most and the worst.

"Still, do you realize that you just picked up and left me and Harry. We can't have that happening every other week. This is something you said you'd do and you have to stick with it. You can't' just pick up and leave just because you had a little hissy fit" Hermione said her voice raising as she became angrier. This hit a nerve with Ron, because he never wanted to leave nor did he plan to ever do so.

"Hermione I'm not going to leave ever again. It happen once an-

"Exactly it happened once who's to say isn't going to happen again!" Hermione said contradicting him, she was now on her feet ready to fight.

"No! It won't Hermione because I realized that being out there worrying about you all the time wondering if you and Harry are okay wondering if you're alive, is much worse than sitting around and trying to find something that isn't meant to find!" Ron said standing up matching her rigidness.

"And you think that you just going off to god knows where doesn't bother me at all! I didn't eat for two days because of you I didn't talk either! I couldn't stand you not being here, but at the same time I was so mad you left us!" Hermione yelled back, tears forming in the corners of her eyes but she didn't bother to fight them as a hot tear finally escaped falling down her check. Ron saw this feeling even worse than he did before, not only did Hermione seem to hate him but he had made her cry. He walked over to her putting his arms around her, she tried to fight him at first but he just kept firm eventually she melted into his arms crying even harder now.

"I hate you Ron Weasley" Hermione said into his shirt, these words stung Ron he didn't know what to say so he continued to hold her as she kept on crying. But at this point Hermione didn't know if it was because she had been mad, or that she was so happy to finally have him back. Finally Ron spoke,

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I know that I fucked everything up I never should have left. But you have to know by now I never get anything right the first time." Ron said, trying to make Hermione feel better; at these words her sobs subsided she looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"I'm just glad your back" Hermione said, flashing Ron a small smile, which was good enough for him he pulled her in against his body, as Hermione recalled his chiseled body from before. Ron let his hands sink a little lower on his body almost touching her ass. Hermione knew where he was going with his and had to stop him before they got to carried away. She pulled away from their embrace,

"But that doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you" Hermione said, wiping the wet tears from her face. Ron let out a nervous laughing rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh, well when aren't you mad at me" Ron offered, Hermione smiled and nodded since it was true.

"This is true" she agreed, wanting so badly to have him against her again, she looked him up and down not realizing that he had been watching her so intently.

"Thinking about what you saw before eh" Ron said as the smirk returned to his face. Hermione looked up at him at first with shock that quickly melted into a smile. She walked over towards him, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth and then whispered in his ear,

"You know it, can't wait to get my hands on that" Ron swallowed hard as we watched Hermione walk away to her bed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, or if he had even heard right. There was no way the Hermione Granger he knew would ever say that,_ Or would she _he thought. Hermione bit back her laugh as she walked away from Ron she didn't have to look back to know he was in shock, even though she wanted Ron more than anything she knew that she couldn't have him now, so she figured why not have a little fun. But to Ron a little fun had left him with something rather unpleasant growing in his boxers as he mind ran wild with thinking about Hermione.

A/N: I hope you liked it, not ending it on cliff hanger this time, but there is still more to come I'm thinking a couple more chapters. A lot of people having been asking if I'm following the book or movie, it's mostly the book. Let me know your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ron woke suddenly when a pillow came crashing down meeting his face with force. He sat up quickly looking around to find Harry standing next to the bed, looking slightly annoyed.

"Finally you wake up!" Harry said Ron still dazed from his sleep not knowing what the big deal was.

"Whats goin on" Ron asked through a yawn.

"Hermione, even though she refuses to admit it, has gotten herself sick so I need you to take watch" Harry explained,

"I'm not sick!" Hermione called from the other side of the room, as she went into a coughing fit. Ron pulled himself out of bed, pulling on some pants and another sweater.

"Yes you are Hermione, just stop fighting and rest so you can get better" Harry said firmly, he had just been fighting with Hermione about not going out to take watch for the next couple days so she could get better.

"He's right, listen to him" Ron said as he got himself some hot tea in hopes to keep him warm in the bitter cold that awaited him.

"Don't tell me wh..wh..aaacchoo" Hermione sneezed yet again, Harry and Ron both gave her a knowing look. Hermione knew she couldn't fight it anymore she had in fact gotten sick and now had to sit around and do nothing. Not that it would be much of a change of what they normally did, but being sick was just making it worse.

A couple hours had passed and Hermione had not left her spot on the couch, the sickness washing over her making her whole body ache. Harry had come over, bringing her hot tea and joining her on the couch.

"Finally accepting your sick" Harry asked giving her the hot tea, she took a sip as the hot liquid burned her throat, but at the same time felt wonderful.

"Yeah…more sick than I thought" Hermione said gripping all the blankets around her, for she was colder than she had ever been. Harry looked at her and suspected that she had some case of the flu. This wouldn't surprise him from the way she had been sitting outside with sometimes just a sweatshirt. He felt her forehead seeing if she was hot and just as suspected, she was.

"I think you might have the flu, Hermione" Harry said

"I wouldn't be surprised…" she said softly as she let her eyes close resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Just gonna have to let it run it's coarse, till then I'm gonna make up some potions that me and Ron can take in order to not get sick" Harry noted, Hermione simply nodded her head.

"Mmmm good plan Harry" she said before slipping off to sleep.

"Here take this" Harry said shoving a weird smelling drink into Ron's face.

"What is it" Ron said, crinkling his face up at the smell,

"A potion to prevent us getting what she's got" Harry explained nodding over to Hermione who has been fast asleep for two hours now.

"She been sleeping this whole time" Ron asked, looking over at her, Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but I reckon that'll help right?" Harry said, not really used to taking care of sick people.

"Yeah, when I'm sick mum always insists I stay in bed, brings me food and everything" Ron said, remembering how much he really did miss home.

"Well bottoms up then" Harry said holding out his cup, Ron hit his against Harry's and they both chugged the vile smelling thing. They both went into coughing fits, for it had tasted even worse than it smelled.

"Blimey Harry, are you sure you made this right" Ron exclaimed, his face twisted up in disgusted

"Yeah..I'm sure" Harry said wiping his mouth, mirroring Ron's face of disgust.

"God that stuff id awful, almost as bad as polyjuice potion" Ron said, Harry looked at him

"Nothing can be worse than that stuff" Harry said, Ron laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm off for another twelve hour shift out there" Harry said, not wanting to go out in the cold, but it was getting dark, and that's when they were most vulnerable.

"Lemme know if you wanna switch for a bit, all right" Ron said, Harry simply nodded and made his way out of the tent. Ron looked over at Hermione who seems to be slightly shivering, pulling her blankets closer around her. He decided she would be warmer, and more comfortable, in her own bed. He went over to where she lay picking her up ever so gently, in order to not wake her. As he got her in his arms she nuzzled her head into his chest. Ron smiled down at her, even in her state of being sick Ron still found her to be the most beautiful girl in the world. He slowly lay her down on the bed, getting more blankets to put on her, when he returned he could've sworn he heard his name, but Hermione had still been asleep. But then it happened again,

"Ron…" Hermione whispered under her breath, Ron looked at her in confused her eyes had still been closed and he was pretty sure she had been still asleep.

"Hermione…?" Ron said back, not sure that to make of this. She was silent yet again, he figured it was nothing, he got himself some pillows and blankets and set out a make shift bed for himself next to Hermione's bed. Ron figured he'd sleep nearby incase she needed something or someone at a moment's notice. Ron closed his eyes, he had been especially tired today.

"Ron…please.." Hermione whispered once again, Ron's eyes snapped open thinking something was wrong he leapt up kneeling next to the bed and grabbing Hermione's arm. Who suddenly awoke in panic.

"Is everything okay!" Ron said worried, but Hermione didn't know why. She looked at him more perplexed than ever.

"Yes…why wouldn't it be" Hermione said slowly still confused from being disturbed from her slumber. Suddenly Ron looked confused too,

"Well I don't know you kept saying my name…thought there was something wrong…guess not.." Ron said trailing off, feeling stupid for over reacting. Hermione suddenly felt hot, and not from the fever she had been running but instead from the pure embarrassment of remembering her prior dreams. Ron had been kissing every inch of her body as she moaned his name and pleaded for more. Hermione began to realize that she must've been talking in her sleep during this very dirty dream, making her blush redder than Ron's hair. He looked at her in question,

"Are you alright you look a little…" Ron thought on it as he studied Hermione's face, for a look of what he thought was sickness he was now beginning to rethink. Embarrassed, he thought. But why would she be embarrassed, he thought. Hermione bit down on her lip, hoping that Ron wouldn't pick up on what had just happen and luckily he didn't.

"You feeling any better?" Ron asked dismissing her possible embarassment, Hermione nodded slowly

"Better than before, but not hundred percent yet" Hermione explained, Ron nodded

"Understandable, it's only been bout a day can't get better that fast" Ron said, Hermione smiled,

"This is true" she replied.

"You hungry, I want whip up some soup, I think I remember the spell my mum uses" Ron said, getting up from the floor.

"I would be great Ron, really" Hermione said weakly, once her nerves of embarrassment had left she had realized how sick she really felt. She went to get up to go help Ron but he stopped her,

"Hey what are you doing, sit back down, when you're sick you stay in bed . That's the rules" Ron said turning back to the soup he had been trying to produce. Hermione willingly sat back down smiling to herself, she had never seen this side of Ron before. Ron came back over hot soup in hand bringing it over to Hermione, sitting on the edge of the bed as he handed it to her.

"Hope you like it, it's the kind mum makes if you're sick, always made me feel better" Ron said with a smile,

"Thanks Ron" Hermione said after sipping the soup, which was surprising very good. She didn't know if it was the soup or Ron's close proximity that was making her feel better.

"You like?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded as she took in another spoon full

"Very much thank you" She replied with a smile. Ron took the blanket that he had been lying on and draped it over Hermione.

"Oh Ron stop fussing over me it's fine" Hermione said in protest but Ron shook his head.

"No, no got to keep you warm or you'll never get better" Ron replied tucking the blankets in at her sides,

"Wouldn't want my Hermione here catching a full on flu" Ron said, Hermione smiled at the words 'my Hermione' she had really liked the sound of that.

"Well aren't you afraid of catching something yourself" Hermione asked

"Nah, I grew up with six siblings, I've caught everything there is to catch" Ron said his lopsided grin plastered across his face. Hermione laughed, causing her to go into a coughing fit. Ron instantly was at her side, rubbing her back helping her cough it out. Eventually the coughing had subsided; Hermione looked up at Ron through her lash, the look of concern all over his face.

"You okay?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded

"Yup nothing but a tickle in my throat" Hermione explained, resting back into Ron's chest at first she felt him tense under her, but as quickly as he did so, he relaxed. Ron rubbed his hands up and down Hermione's arms trying to relax her; she closed her eyes slowly becoming more and more tired as Ron's steady hands moved up and down.

"Why don't you sleep, it'll help" Ron whispered into her ear

"Mmmhmm" she replied, already half there, Ron rested his head on top of hers as he continued to rub her arms. Hermione began to melt into him, she had never seen Ron so thoughtful, so caring, she couldn't help but love it. She had always known the Ron had been to easily angered, not very considerate, and always needed her to do his work. But now she needed him, to take care of her, and he did so without thinking twice. Before Hermione had fallen asleep, she thought about how great it would be to have Ron around every time she was sick, and just to have him around all the time.

A couple days had passed and Hermione had finally been healthy again, in the time she had deiced that they should find out what the weird triangle symbol that kept popping up meant. Harry had suggested they pay a visit to Mr. Lovegood. Thankfully when they had spoken with Mr. Lovegood he had been very helpful, until of course he had almost tired to turn them in. But luckily they had escaped, or so they thought. Snatchers had followed them back to one of the forests Hermione had took them too, catching them all bringing them back to the Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron had been sitting in the cellar, where they heard the screams of Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Harry we have to do something! HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, wanting nothing more but to be out of this cellar, he rather be to trued the rest of this life than to hear Hermione suffer like this.

"Ron I'm trying here but there's not much I can do!" Harry said, but Ron hadn't been listening he was too focused on screaming out Hermione's name after every cry she had made. Harry looked around realizing they weren't alone Luna had been there too.

"Hello Harry" Luna said, Harry nodded, still frantically looking around the cellar for an escape but it was no use.

"It's enchanted" Luna informed him. Harry processed this, he knew that meant there was no way out.

"Makes sense" Harry said to himself, hearing yet another piercing cry from Hermione as Ron shook on the door desperately trying to get out. Suddenly dobby had appeared into the room with a loud pop. Harry looked at him in amazement,

"Harry Potter!" Dobby said with excitement.

"Dobby! How did you do that!" Harry asked shocked,

"I'm an elf sir" Dobby said modestly.

"Can you take them with you, to-

"The shell cottage just off the ocean" Ron interrupted, Harry looked at him.

"Are you sure" Harry asked, Ron simply nodded.

"Alright to the Shell Cottage then" Harry said, Dobby nodded disappearing with them once more. Ron turned to Harry looking the most distressed he had ever seen him.

"Harry I'm not leaving without Hermione" Ron said firmly.

"I know, neither am I" Harry said, suddenly the door had been whipped open Dobby standing at the top of the stairs looking proud. Ron ran up the stairs slowing down at the top crouching down to see what had been going on, he was greeted with the sight of Hermione lying on the floor pain written all over her face, spots of dried blood scatted throughout her person. Ron wanted nothing more than to kill Bellatrix, strangle her with his own hands; for the amount of pain she had caused Hermione. Just as he got up going straight for Bellatrix, expelling her wand from her grasp. But before Ron could retaliate she had picked up a knife holding it against Hermione's throat. Ron's heart dropped,

"Drop your wands or she gets it" She order, Harry and Ron did so immediately. Suddenly the chandlear fell causing bellatrix to let go of Hermione Ron grabbing her instantly. Dobby smiled at them feeling proud of his accomplishments.

"Dobby lets go!" Harry shouted as Ron had hold of Hermione, Harry grabbed Dobby and they were off. But not before Bellatrix had thrown the knife at this bringing it with they as the left.

Landing on the shore just near the Shell Cottage Ron looked around in panic trying to find Hermione. She had been lying not to far away from him, he immediately rushed to her side pulling her into his strong arms.

"Hermione! It's okay I'm here" Ron said, Hermione clung to Ron grabbing on to his shirt crying softly, Ron put his head on her head cradling her against him.

"It's okay, it's okay I've got you now" Ron said in her ear. Suddenly Ron had heard Harry's voice

"NOO!" Harry screamed. Ron snapped his head to see Harry sitting on the ground with a limp Dobby in his arms. He knew that had only meant one thing.

After burying Dobby, they had all went inside to warm up and rest. Harry hadn't talked more than two words to anyone; Ron knew there was no use in trying. Most have went off to bed, Ron being one of the few left awake. He deiced to climb the stairs to find a place to sleep for the night. Unfortunately most of the rooms had been full, he had thought he would be sleeping on the couch until he opened the door where Hermione had been staying she sat on her bed wide awake.

"Ron?" Hermione said her voice, weak. Ron didn't feel the need to answer instead he walked into the room shutting the door behind him joining her on the bed.

"How are you" Ron asked, he knew the answer already, but what else was there to say. Hermione instantly threw her arms around Ron bringing him close, he responded by wrapping his arms around her small frame burying his face into her neck.

"I was so fucken scared Hermione….hearing you scream like that not being able to do anything.." Ron mummred into her ear, he didn't know if it was the right thing to say, but it was what he was feeling. Hermione began to shed tears once again, she held him so close like she never planned on letting out. Eventually she pulled back from him taking in his face, which has some small cuts around it, but she imagined she had worse. Ron wiped away the tears, looking deep into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but not like how he usually wanted to. This would be full of passion and love, instead of lust and want. He had almost lost the most important thing in his life and he never wanted to let it go ever again.

"Would you mind staying in here with me" Hermione asked meekly, lying down on the bed bringing Ron down with her.

"Not at all" Ron said, as Hermione cuddled up into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. Making sure she wouldn't leave his side, Hermione traced tiny circles on his chest

"This is…nice" she mused, Ron smiled the first time that whole day. Hermione did that to him, she made him feel when he thought he couldn't feel anything.

"Yeah…it is" Ron said,

"When this is all over things can finally be…" Hermione began before trailing off as if she had taken back her thought; Ron looked down her wondering what she was wanting to say.

"…Nice?" Ron finished, Hermione let out a small giggle.

"Yes, nice" Hermione said, Ron looked down at Hermione's body her shirt had ridden up exposing the skin of her hips. Even though he knew that this probably wasn't the right time, he also knew they needed a distraction. Ron's hands slid over her exposed skin, going up slightly under her shirt. He watched Hermione carefully, but she seemed to have no objections. Ron moved Hermione's hair exposing her neck to him, he bent down and began to suck at sensitive part of her skin. Hermione sucked in a breath, surprised at how forward Ron was being. She melted into Ron's chest leaning her head back giving him more access.

"Like this kinda nice" Ron mumbled into her neck,

"Mmmm…" was all Hermione could say, eventually Ron's hands made it up past Hermione's stomach, just below her bra. As he stroked the edge of the fabric Hermione had suddenly become very aware what had been going on.

"Ron" Hermione gasped quietly, but it didn't stop him instead he began to kiss up her jaw line, trying to catch her mouth into a kiss, but she pushed him away before he could.

"Ron…he can't" Hermione stated flatly, she watched as Ron's face fell but he understood. He nodded in agreement, settling back into the bed. Hermione could tell he had been upset,

"Soon enough Ron…" Hermione whispered before falling asleep. Even though the words were supposed to be comforting Ron couldn't have felt more uneasy, because he had some gut feeling that 'soon enough' would never come.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I will try to update as soon as possible. Let me know your thoughts :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ron awoke his eyes being met from the sun pouring throw the windows; he groaned the brightness hurting his eyes. He felt Hermione shift next to him, nuzzling her face into his chest hiding from the bright sun. Ron looked down at her still scratched and bruised from the day prior, his eye caught a red splotch on her neck that others would've mistaken for just another bruise, but Ron knew that it was his doings that caused that. Ron smirked, even if no one else would know, he would and that was enough for him. Ron brought his arm around Hermione rubbing his hand up and down her back, Hermione turned on her side looking up at him sleepily.

"Morning" Hermione mumbled with a small smile, Ron smiled back

"Morning" Ron whispered, Hermione rested her head back on his chest wishing she could spend all day her like this, just lying her with Ron. Hermione let out a sigh for she knew that wasn't an option,

"You know the time" Hermione asked softly, Ron shrugged

"No idea" he replied wishing they wouldn't have to get up. Hermione rolled out of Ron's grasp to edge of the bed stretching before she got up.

"We should probably go down stairs see what's going" Hermione suggested, even though Ron knew she was right he had no desire to move. With a grunt he go up from the bed following Hermione down the stairs. Harry's voice echoed through the kitchen as he had been talking with Fleur

"Hermione Ron and I won't be here much longer" Harry said,

"Why not 'Arry! You are all safe here!" Fleur protested,

"Yes I know, but we've got some…things we need to take care of" Harry said, not wanting to give anymore anyway. They had planned in going to Gringotts, breaking into Bellatrix vault there where they were lead to believe that there was a horcrux being hidden there.

Hermione twisted her hands together as her nerves took over, she was about to drink a polyjuice potion to turn her into Bellatrix.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to pull this off" Hermione said anxiously, as Harry thrust the potion into her hands.

"You'll be fine Hermione" Harry encouraged; Hermione uneasily looked over at Ron for reinforcement.

"Hermione, you're brilliant this will be a breeze for you" Ron said hopefully, flashing Hermione a smile. She nodded nervously, bringing the glass to her lips swallowing hard. Suddenly Hermione no longer stood infront of them, but instead Bellatrix Lestrange.

"On the plus side we have a horcrux," Ron said,

"Downside, no sword" Harry completed. Silence fell between them as they drank their juice changing out of their cold wet robes.

"What do you think will happen to it" Hermione asked staring off in the distance where the drangon once flew.

"You sound like Hagrid. It's a dragon Hermione, I don't think you need to worry about it, but us on the other hand…" Ron said,

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked,

"Well, I think they may have noticed we broke into Gringotts" Ron said, the three of them suddenly laughing once they started it was hard to stop.

"What are we going to do" Hermione said seriously, Ron and Harry just looked at her blankly.

"Dunno, maybe we should just sleep on it" Harry suggested feeling rather tired himself; Hermione nodded reaching into her little beaded bag retrieving the tent. They were all grateful to lie down, Harry went to bed instantly leaving Hermione and Ron together yet again. Something that Ron had been looking forward to each night, Hermione sat on the couch reading, how should could be reading after a day like today Ron couldn't understand. He joined her on the couch his heavy weight on the couch made her look up and smiled,

"Did great today…well until you turned back into Hermione…" Ron joked, Hermione cracked a small smile.

"Yeah…that was awful" Hermione commented, looking into Ron's eyes, she looked scared.

"Are you okay" Ron asked, even though he knew the answer none of them were okay. As expected Hermione shook her head, Ron saw that tears were about to form he immediately pulled her close. Hermione buried her head in his chest, Ron wrapped his arms around her making her feel like nothing in the world could touch her.

"I was so glad you were out there with me…." Hermione said trying to hold back the tears,

"I would've lost my nerve if you weren't. I needed you there" Hermione said softly, Ron couldn't help but needed wanted he had never felt this way before.

"That's not true Hermione, you could've done that all on your own without me or Harry. I'm the one that needs you" Ron whispered in her ear, Hermione just simply shook her head as Ron held her. They both knew they needed each other, the silence that fell upon them confirmed that.

They walked through the halls of Hogwarts, even though they have known them for years they had seemed oddly unfamiliar. Ron and Hermione had separated from Harry; they were headed for the Chamber of Secrets.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to get us in Ron" Hermione said as the brisk fully walked their way down the hall. Ron simply rolled his eyes; of course at a time like this, Hermione had been doubting him.

"Yeah, it'll be fine" Ron said through a clenched jaw, knowing this was not a time to overreact they eventually came upon their destination.

"You remember what sink it is right" Hermione asked, Ron shot her a dirty look as he walked over to the sink that was the opening to the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione stood back, sensing Ron was getting annoyed, watching him attempt to speak parseltongue. Hermione bit her lip in worry, she knew that going down there would be key in getting rid of the horcruxes but the plan that had seemed so easy was now failing them. Ron slammed his hands down on either side of the sink in frustration, he had to do this there was no question about it, he was tired of feeling like he had no done nothing. He wanted to do something meaningful something to finally help them.

"Ron it's okay…I'm sure there's another way we can destor-" Ron being pushed over the edge by his frustration and Hermione's lack of hope it made him snap. He whirled around facing Hermione cutting her off mid sentence

"Hermione! Sorry if it's too much to ask, but have a little bloody faith in me alright! It's not gonna happen on the first try for fucks sake!" Ron roared at Hermione who looked up at him wide eyed in shock, totally speechless. Ron didn't bother to wait till she responded he turned back around leaning over the sink breathing in trying to concentrate. He tried again trying to focus on what he was saying, but it hadn't worked once again,

"Fuck!" Ron swore, banging down hard on the sink. Hermione still stood quietly behind him, just watching his frustration grow.

"Well, looks like you were right once again Hermione, I can't do this" Ron said dryly, still not facing her. Hermione walked up behind him, reaching out to touch his arm in comfort. His muscles twitched underneath her touch,

"I never said you couldn't do it Ron" Hermione said softly looking into his eyes as she rubbed her hand down his arms. Ron took in a deep breath,

"You didn't have to I could tell…" Ron said in a low voice dropping his head, Hermione shook her head.

"Ron..."Hermione said, pulling his face up to meet her gaze,

"You can do this. Were not leaving till we get those basilisk fangs" Hermione said firmly, encouraging Ron not to give up. Ron himself was just about to give up hope until Hermione had convinced him otherwise, she had been the only one to make him feel this way, to make him feel like he had to prove himself, prove he was good enough for her. Hermione watched Ron closely as he took her hand from his face placing a small kiss on it before he let it go, and turned back to the sink. She could tell he was concentrated more than ever, as he slowly spoke words that she'd never understand, and just then the sink began to open up to them. Ron's face was beaming,

"And you thought I couldn't do it…" Ron mumbled but Hermione heard,

"Ron…I just told you I knew you could do it" Hermione said looking at him in confusion.

"It's called lying.." Ron said flatly, Hermione looked at him in shock

"Ronald, I would never lie to yo-" Hermione protested but Ron cut her off with his lips,

"It's okay, I need to be lied to every once in awhile" Ron said against her lips, he then pulled away heading down in the Chamber. Hermione smiled to herself even though she did have her doubts she knew that Ron would never let her down, even if she did have to lie to him to get him to prove her wrong.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Harry asked rather annoyed,

"Chamber of Secrets!" Hermione replied, Harry looked at them with pure confusion.

"Why were you down there exactly" Harry asked

"Basilisk fangs" Ron said nodding to the pile that he and Hermione had in their arms.

"Brilliant isn't it! To get rid of the horcruxes, the basilisk venom will destroy them, all Ron's idea it was" Hermione said beaming over at Ron,

"It was nothing really…"Ron said bashfully.

"But what I don't understand is how you got in.." Harry said still confused,

"Ron spoke parseltongue" Hermione said, Harry looked over at Ron in surprise.

"Really?" Harry asked, Ron nodded

"Yeah just imitated what you said that one time, took a couple tries but eventually I got it" Ron explained, Harry nodded finally understanding the full picture.

"He was brilliant" Hermione added, Harry watched as his two friends gazed at each other. Hermione was clearly impressed, and proud, of Ron. As they planned out what they were going to do exactly, everyone started to realize that this was actually happening. Hermione began to feel nervous butterflies in her stomach, she looked over at Ron who was talking to Harry he looked tired. Scruff formed all over his face, as some dirt mixed with bruises and cuts covered the rest, his cobalt eyes standing out more than ever, his hair messed up falling in all different directions. Hermione couldn't imagine this being the last time she had ever really looked at Ron, the last time she had actually taken him all in. Hermione had no idea what he had been talking about but she wanted him to stop, she wanted him to look at her, like she was him, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to have him wrap his arms around her before everything started to happen.

"We should tell them to get out, we don't want any more Dobbies do we? We can't order them to die for us-

At that moment Hermione dropped everything she was holding and flung herself at Ron kissing him square on the lips, in front of everyone. But she didn't care; she needed this kiss she needed to feel him embrace her back. Ron had seemed to feel the same way, because he had been responding as enthusiastically she was lifting her off her feet.

"Is this the moment…" Harry said, when neither of them responded Harry tired a more forward approach.

"OI! There's a war going on here!" Ron and Hermione broke apart, Ron's hand still lingering around her waist.

"I know mate, so it's now or never, isn't it" Ron sad with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Do you think you could just hold that till we've got the diadem?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah…right….sorry" Ron said, as he and Hermione gathered up the fangs. Ron could feel the heat in his face knowing he was probably blushing all over he looked over at Hermione who also had been red. He moved over to where she was picking up the fangs kneeling down next to her their heads not to far apart.

"I love you" Ron whispered quickly, Hermione's head instantly snapped up looking into his eyes.

"and if we both make it through this…you're gonna be it….forever" Ron explained, softly Hermione still started at him blankly thinking this was one of those 'in the moments' things.

"and this isn't one of those times where I'm lying to you to make you feel better" Ron said quietly, looking intently at Hermione. She eventually nodded,

"I love you too" she finally replied with a smile, that's all Ron needed as they got up from the floor following Harry to the battle that would change their lives forever.

A/N: I am soo sorry this took so long, I had gotten per occupied with another story but this is my Christmas present to all of you I hope you enjoyed it, there will probably be one or two more chapters please let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
